America & Japan in High School
by America-san
Summary: Alfred is new to this school. A school where at least one person from every country is either a student or teacher. Alfred is bullied, and Kiku wants to help. The two start a great friendship. How will they survive high school? FACE family. Multiple pairings. Ameripan. Bullying. Magic. Human names used. Typical high school, that offers magic training. Lots of turns and plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

America & Japan in High School

Ch.1: The first day

Alfred looked around, he was trying to find his homeroom class. He was currently in a hallway crowded with other students. Someone knocked into him, causing him to fall on his face. "Watch where you're going, runt." The person who knocked him over laughed at him. He was a Cuban named Carlos Machado. Alfred didn't really like Carlos, in fact he hated him. Carlos had made fun of him on the bus, since it was Alfred's first day. Matthew, Alfred's Canadian brother, was BFFs with Carlos. Alfred grumbled. He finally found his classroom and walked in.

Everyone stopped writing and looked up at their new classmate. Alfred smiled, some smiled back. The teacher looked up and smiled. "So you're the new student. Welcome to this class. My name is Eduard Von Bock. But call me Mr. Bock. I teach Information Technology and Economics. What is your name." Mr. Bock said. Alfred noted that Mr. Bock had an Estonian accent.

"Uh, my name is Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said. He took a seat next to a boy with shoulder-lengh hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Toris. Nice to meet you." Toris had a Lithuanian accent. Toris held out his hand and Alfred shook it. They were going to be good buddies.

"Like, why are you in that outfit. It, like, doesn't match. And, like, my name is Feliks." A boy with long blond hair, pale green eyes, and a spacey expression said. This boy also had a Polish accent mixed with a valley girl accent.

"Hey, Feliks. I don't really care about how I look. But thanks." Alfred said.

"Like, whatever." Feliks said. Alfred and Toris began to talk to each other while Feliks went on and on about how his outfit matched his polished nails.

"Alright, class. Please pack up, it is time for your next class." Mr. Bock said. Everyone started packing up and leaving the classroom.

Outside in the hallway, Afred realized that he was missing his agenda. He ran back into the classroom. Mr. Bock was writing stuff on the board for the next class. "Hey, Mr. Bock?" Alfred said.

"Hm?" Mr. Bock turned around. "Oh, hello Alfred. Shouldn't you have already left by now?" Mr. Bock asked.

"I did, its just I forgot my agenda. Have you seen it?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, I think Kiku grabbed it for you. I think he's in all of your classes. Looks like someone has the same interests as you." Mr. Bock said. He finished writing and sat on his desk. "Why don't you go to your next class and see if he is there waiting to give you your agenda."

"OK. Thanks Mr. Bock." Alfred left the classroom and looked for his music class. He accidentally walk into someone in front of him. "Sorry." He said. Alfred got up and looked at who he ran into.

The person turned around. It was Berwald Oxenstierna. His expression was not a friendly one. "It is fine." Berwald grunted in a Swedish accent. Berwald turned back around and continued to listen to Tino. Who was happily talking about Santa in his Finnish accent.

'Man, this place really IS World Academy. So many people from different countries. It seems as though its one person from every country, looks like I'm the only American.' Alfred thought. He found his music class and walked in.

"You're late. Looks like you're the new kid. I am Professor Edelstein. Or Mr. Edelstein as you young kids say it. What is your name." Mr. Edelstein asked. This teacher had an Austrian accent.

"Alfred F. Jones, sir. I was looking for my agenda." Alfred said.

"Very well. Try to not make coming late to class a habit. It looks like Kiku is holding your missing agenda. Sit next to him and retrieve your agenda. While I demonstrate a rhapsody on the piano." Mr. Edelstein instructed. Alfred went and sat next to Kiku who immediately gave him his agenda. Kiku appeared to be Japanese.

"Thanks, dude." Alfred said.

"You are welcome, Alfred-san." Kiku said. Soon everyone stopped talking to listen to Mr. Edelstein while he played the piano. Class was over soon for Alfred because he fell asleep watching Mr. Edelstein play the piano. Everyone packed up and left.

However, Alfred saw Carlos and Ivan Braginsky, the Russian kid, walk towards him menacingly. "Runt, I think it's time we give you a proper greeting to this school." Carlos said. He nodded to Ivan. Ivan shoved Alfred into the wall and twisted his arm back.

"It looks like the stupid American likes this, da?" Ivan said. Ivan had a really creepy childish grin and voice.

"Hey, let me go!" Alfred sqirmed, "Kiku, help me!" Alfred looked at Kiku who lowered his head in shame.

"Shut up. Ivan, if you will." Carlos said. Ivan grinned and grabbed one of Alfred's fingers, the index finger. Ivan slowly snapped the finger and Alfred howled in pain. Kiku looked up, it was noticeable he was crying. "Kiku, you better not help him or I swear I'll make your life hell tomorrow."

"Kiku, you don't have to help me. Just please, go. I'll be fine, just leave, please." Alfred whimpered. He was trying really hard not to sob right now. He screamed. Ivan broke his middle finger.

"What is going on out here?" A teacher with a Swiss accent walked down the hall. Ivan immediately released Alfred and pretended he was talking to Carlos. Alfred sniffed and wiped his face with his hand. Carlos gave him a death glare.

"I accidentally slammed my fingers in the locker." Alfred quickly said. He tried to hide his hand but winced and grunted.

"Let me see your hand. Go to the nurse, your fingers are broken. Kiku, please show him where the nurse's office is." The teacher said.

"Yes, Mr. Zwingli." Kiku bowed and quickly took Alfred from the hall. "I'm sorry I could not interfere, Alfred-san. Those two used to bully me for months, I didn't want to get hurt again." Kiku stopped at the nurse's office.

"It's fine, Kiku. I understand. Just promise me that you'll help me carry stuff." Alfred said.

"I promise." Kiku bowed. He turned to leave.

"Thank you." Was all Kiku heard when he went back down the hall. Alfred went into the nurse's office. She told him that he would need a brace and some casts. The medical vehicle arrived to take Alfred to the hospital. Alfred had taken several X-rays before his parents showed up.

"Alfred what happened at school." Arthur asked. Arthur was Alfred's British guardian.

"Some kids broke my fingers." Alfred held his hand up for Arthur to see.

"Sacre bleu. Why would they do that?" Francis asked. Francis was Arthur's French husband. Francis took Alfred's hand and examined it. "At least they will heal."

"I don't know. This guy named Carlos hates me for some reason. This morning he pushes into me for no reason. Then he shows up with a Russian named Ivan. Carlos told Ivan to pin me to the wall and break my fingers. My friend, Kiku, couldn't help me cause these idiots hurt him too." Alfred explained.

"I'm going to contact the school tomorrow. I will not tolerate this behaviour." Arthur yelled.

"Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Bonnefoy, and Alfred. Its time for your casts and brace." A nurse called. Arthur, Francis, and Alfred followed her to the operation room. Alfred sat on the operation table and waited for the doctor. Arthur and Francis sat on the chairs off to the side. Arthur pulled out a newspaper and started reading. Francis looked through a designer's magazine.

"Dad, will it hurt?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked up from his newspaper and smiled reassuringly.

"Just a little. Don't worry, poppet. Francis and I are here for you." Arthur said. Francis smiled as well.

The doctor came in and the surgery was performed. Alfred walked out of the hospital sporting two casts and a brace. When they got home, Matthew was waiting for them. "What happened, Alfred? I got a text from papa and dad that you were at the hospital." Matthew asked.

"Carlos and Ivan ganged up on me and broke my fingers." Alfred said. He was a little angered that Matthew was friends with the person who caused him and Kiku pain.

"I'm sorry. I will see what made Carlos so upset." Matthew said.

"I nearly forgot. I'm going to call that school and demand an apology for not stopping this." Arthur said. Alfred looked at him and thought of what Carlos and Ivan might do to him in case they get sent to the principal's office.

"N-no. That's OK. I don't want to cause any more trouble between me and them." Alfred said.

"Alfred, did they threaten you?" Francis asked. Francis brought out some hot chocolate. He handed the tray to Alfred.

Alfred took a mug and sipped. "Not really. I guess as long as I stay away from them, I'll be OK and so will Kiku." He said.

"Alfred, just for your sake I won't contact the office. But, if it happens again, to you or Kiku, I'm calling the office. How's that, poppet?" Arthur asked. Arthur got some tea and was sitting in his favorite chair by the window drinking it.

"I guess that is a good idea. I could just stand up for myself and Kiku, to be hero to those who were bullied by those villians." Alfred said.

Francis shook his head and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that won't solve anything. You'll just be stooping to their level. And I know you're better than that." He said. Francis pulled him into a hug.

"Papa, g't off!" Alfred yelled. He pulled away from Francis with a grin. "Thanks, I will be the hero and not the villian. Right, dad?" He asked.

"Righto! And wouldn't the hero want some ice cream?" Arthur got up and pulled out some ice cream from the 'fridge.

"Yes! Can I have some whipped cream with it?" Alfred excitedly asked. Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Yay! I'll go get Mattie and see if he wants some!" Alfred ran up the stairs. No one had noticed that the Canadian went to his room. "Hey, Mattie? Would you like some ice cream?" He called.

"Sure, Alfred. I'll be down shortly." Matthew called from his room. Matthew was reading one of his favorite books on his bed. He set his book down and walked down the stairs.

Francis looked up and got out another bowl for him. "Would you like some whipped cream, too?" He asked.

"No thanks, papa. I will like some maple syrup with it though." Matthew said as he sat at the dinner table with the rest of his family. He sat next to Alfred and looked at his brother's cast. Matthew sighed. He wanted to stay friends with Carlos, but he felt bad for Alfred.

Matthew ate his ice cream and thought about how he and his family came together. Matthew and Alfred once lived in a orphanage. Their parents died in a fatal car crash, the twins were at daycare and were spared from the crash. One day at the orphanage, Arthur and Francis went to the orphanage to adopt a son. Francis wanted Matthew, Arthur wanted Alfred, and the twins wanted each other. So they adopted the twins. It was a perfect family. Matthew smiled and took another bite from his ive cream.

"What's up, Mattie? Something funny?" Alfred asked. Matthew was still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about hockey." Matthew replied.

"Oh, OK. Dad and papa said that after dessert we have to get ready for bed. I'm ready to fall asleep right now." Alfred said.

The twins cleaned up the table and placed their dishes in the dishwasher. Alfred headed upstairs and took a shower. It was weird with the casts and brace, but at least it didn't really hurt. He got out of the shower and put on his favorite pajamas with little American flags on them. Alfred crawled into bed and put his glasses on the nightstand. Closing his eyes, he thought of tomorrow. He was a little timid to go near anyone except Kiku and Toris. Then he thought of his classes. Aside from math, reading, and writing. He had also signed up for music, fine arts, and magic. He was confused at why magic would be at a seemingly regular high school. But it seemed interesting so he signed up for it.

Alfred hoped that Carlos and Ivan would leave him alone. He missed half his classes, because he had to go to the hospital. He hoped that Kiku took some notes for him, or Toris. Alfred was soon asleep as he thought of Kiku. He was shy to admit he had strong feelings for the Japanese boy. In the morning he would wake up refreshed and ready to take on the world.  
-END OF CHAPTER 1-  
_

A/N: Another story! I should finish my other one, but I got bored and started writing whatever came in my mind. This was also part of a roleplay I did. Hope you guys like this story so far! This will be Ameripan. Oh, this is also magical, so a magical mishap will happen. Questions, comments, and concerns go to reviews, or PM. Well, Hasta La Pasta! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: The Brighter Tomorrow**

**A/N: I forgot to mention: I got all the human names from a trusted website. If you wanna check it out, just ask. It has nice Hetalia archives. Awesome followers: Cardfighter By Maple, betsaida101, AurorMist, and TurinKuddush. Awesome favoriters: KeroroGunsoHetalia, AurorMist, and betsaida101. You guys rock!**

** There will be a sharp turn. If you don't like it or unfollow, that's fine. Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up by Friday or sooner.**

* * *

The next day Alfred woke up with his cheery smile. Until he thought of Carlos and Ivan. Then he thought of Kiku and smiled instantly. He threw on some clothes, and being extremely careful with his hand. Alfred headed downstairs to find Matthew cooking pancakes. He was glad that his dad wasn't cooking, he didn't think he could feed it to his cat anymore. Alfred sat at the table and waited for Matthew to finish.

Matthew turned around with pancakes in one hand and maple syrup in the other. He smiled when he saw Alfred. "Did you sleep well?" Matthew asked. He set the pancakes and syrup on the table.

"Yeah. Although I'm nervous and excited for today." Alfred said. He grabbed a plate and some pancakes. As he was pouring syrup on them he said, "Mattie, you do make the best pancakes."

Matthew chuckled. "I am Canadian, I should make the best pancakes. Well, I hope Carlos is nicer to you today." Matthew said.

"Yeah, well at least I have a reason on why I missed half of school yesterday. Don't kill yourself in hockey today." Alfred said.

The twins finished their breakfast and packed their school bags. They walked to their bus stop and waited for the bus. The bus was a little early, so naturaly some kids missed the bus. Alfred got on and sat next to Tino. Matthew sat next to his best friend Gilbert, the Prussian. Tino started to talk to Alfred. "What happened yesterday, Alfred? You left early and your hand is in a brace." Tino said.

Alfred smiled. The little boy from Finland was really nice. "Oh, I accidentally slammed my hand in a locker. So I had to got to the hospital to get a brace. Nothing much." Alfred said. He knew that if he told the truth to Tino, that Tino would feel bad for him. Alfred wanted a real friendship with people, not because they feel bad for him.

"I guess it hurt really bad, huh? Berwald once scared me so much that I fell the stairs and dislocated my arm. Of course, Berwald felt bad and carried to his car and drove me to the hospital. He kept saying sorry, I forgave him anyways cause it was an accident after all. I do like him a lot." Tino said. He rubbed his right shoulder.

"Man, that sucks. I guess it explains why he is so protective of you. Maybe you should ask him out." Alfred said.

Tino perked up. "Yeah. I think he wants to, but he's shy. Then there are times when he's really mischeivous. He is kind of scary but he's really nice. I think he's too shy to ask me out himself." Tino said.

Alfred smiled. "You should, you two are cute together." He said.

"Really? Ok then. Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I think Kiku has a crush on you." Tino said.

"REALLY? That's great!" Alfred yelled. Everyone on the bus looked at him. Alfred waved them off turned back to Tino.

Tino laughed. "You like him, don't you. He was really nervous when he told me. You two are cute, too. We don't we ask out our crushes together." Tino giggled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Alfred agreed. The two continued to chat excitedly about their crushes. Soon, they arrived at school. Tino ran off to find Berwald. Alfred went to look for Kiku.

The two found their crushes and took them to the main hall in front of a fountain. There, the two asked out their crushes. Alfred was a bit nervous when asking Kiku out. Kiku was a little shy when he said yes. Alfred was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Tino was extremely nervous but Berwald said yes, knowing what Tino was trying to say. Tino was so happy that he hugged Berwald. Berwald smiled and embraced him. Alfred, who calmed down, hugged Kiku and ended up holding the small boy in the air.

"I'm glad you're happy I said yes, but I need to breathe." Kiku said. Alfred put him down. Kiku had a huge blush on his face. Alfred smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kiku blushed even redder.

"We should all sit together during lunch!" Tino said. Everyone agreed and went to their class. Since, all of them had the same homeroom. Berwald and Tino had the same classes, although some weren't with Alfred and Kiku.

Everyone entered Mr. Bock's class. Toris motioned to Alfred, Alfred walked over to Toris. Toris gave Alfred notes that he took for him. "Thanks, dude. I'm glad you took notes for me." Alfred said.

"It's your first time here, aside from yesterday, but that doesn't count." Toris said.

Before any of them could talk, Mr. Bock annouced that everyone had to get out their notebooks and take notes. While everyone got out their notebooks, Mr. Bock wrote notes on the board for the students to copy. As Mr. Bock was writing the notes, a large belch was heard. Everyone turned around and looked at Mathias. The Dane was holding a akvavit bottle and licking his lips. "Why are you drinking alcohol in school, Mathias?" Mr. Bock said.

"In Denmark, anyone can have beer. As long as I have adult supervision, I can drink. Since you're an adult, I can drink my akvavit. That's how it is in Denmark, except my parents have to buy it for me." Mathias said. He took a long slurp from his bottle.

"You're not supposed to have alcohol on school property." Mr. Bock said.

"Since when does this school follow the rules?" Mathias leaned back and put his feet on the desk.

"That's what you may do in Denmark. But in World Academy, everyone must follow the regulations here. Even I have to follow the rules." Mr. Bock said.

"Why can't we feel like we're back in our countries instead of this lame school." Mathias agrued.

"You all were specially chosen for this school. All of us are more special then the rest of our country's population." Mr. Bock said.

"What makes us different?" Raivis asked. The Latvian was wondering what made him more special then the rest of the Latvian population.

"I don't really know. All I know is that one person from every country is here. Even the teachers. I'm the only Estonian on campus." Mr. Bock said.

"How come I'm here? I'm Prussian and my awesome country no longer exists." Gilbert said.

"As I said, I don't know." Mr. Bock said. With that everyone didn't really talk. The same question was in their head: Why are we here?

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone packed up and left. Music had been canceled, and the little group of Tino, Berwald, Alfred, and Kiku headed for science. They entered the class and filed in. Their science teacher was writing on the board. The teacher turned around. "Oh, welcome to the science class! I'm Romulus Vargas, but you guys need to only know me as Mr. Vargas or the Great Roman Empire!" Mr. Vargas said/yelled.

"Ciao, Grandpa Rome!" Feliciano shouted.

"And there's my cute grandson. Ciao, Feli!" Mr. Vargas yelled. Feliciano ran over and hugged his grandpa.

"They do that every day. You'd think it was the first time they saw each other." Kiku said to Alfred. As soon as the Feli and Mr. Vargas stopped hugging, Mr. Vargas explained what they were gonna do that day.

"Ok. Today we are going to mix science and magic! Helping me will be Lukas Bondevik!" Mr. Vargas announced. Mr. Bondevik came out from the lab doors.

"Everything's all set. And do not say my first name in front of students. I'm Mr. Bondevik, I come from Norway." Mr. Bondevik said.

"Yes. Well, we better get in groups! Everyone please get into groups of four!" Mr. Vargas said.

Tino, Berwald, Kiku, and Alfred got into a group. The little group walked to Mr. Bondevik, who ushered them to a table in the lab. Their table was labeled: National birds. They sat down and waited for the rest of the students to come in. Once everyone was in, Mr. Bondevik explained what was going to happen. "Now, I know this will sound weird, but we are going to mutate you with the national animal of your country. So if you have national birds, we will take DNA samples, mix magic, and after about twleve hours, you will slowly gain a part of that animal. For national birds, you will have wings that match your countries national bird. Any questions?" Mr. Bondevik asked. Everyone was silent then a lot of arguing and complaining was heard.

"I don't wanna be the mammal of my country." Someone whined.

"Sweet! I'm gonna fly with Bald Eagle wings!" Alfred said.

"I want to fly! I do not want to be my country's national reptile!" Another person complained.

"Enough. You get what you get and you do not throw a fit. Or a CHAIR! Now follow directions or you'll be a mutation that has to be exterminated. First, grab your animal's DNA sample. Next, pour it into the vial of clear liquid with your country's flag on it. Final step, say your country's national anthem. When you are done, you must drink the contents of the vial. It should taste like your favorite drink. Now begin." Mr. Bondevik said.

Everyone was mixing and saying their national anthem. Herakles had a long anthem, but that was Greece's anthem. Everyone drank the contents of their vial. It tasted like everyone's favorite drink. "Ok. Tonight the changes will take effect. It will be painless. Your parents already know whats happening and they are aware of what will happen." Mr. Bondevik said.

The group headed to lunch. They were excited and a little nervous. Then the group decided to call themselves the Thunderbirds. The Thunderbirds were excited for that night. Alfred was glad that he stayed at school and no one picked on him.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

**A/N: I told you there was going to be a magical mishap. I love giving my characters wings, so I went with that. I will continue with the day and night. I will update 3-4 days after I put a chapter up. The next chapter will continue with the same day. Questions, comments, and concerns go to the review box. Hasta La Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: The Beginning**

** A/N: I changed my penname! Thanks to GirLovesTheWorld, X. .Shipper.x.X, Yugi's sister death, gabylizard, TheCuteCanadian, and fanfiction3351 for following. Thanks to X. .Shipper.x.X and amichalap for favoring. I got the national birds from Wikipedia. The Finnish food and Swedish food I randomly chose from a list on Wikipedia. So if something's wrong, let me know. I got an unhelpful list of Canadian symbols so please choose an animal that France suggests, it will decide what Canada gets.**

* * *

After science, a lot of students were either excited or disappointed. The Thunderbirds headed for lunch. They found a table next to a window. Tino and Berwald sat across from Alfred and Kiku. Tino had lohikeitto with laskiaispulla for dessert. Berwald had Janssons frestelse and fiskbullar. Alfred had a hamburger and fries. Kiku had nikujaga and miso soup.

"So what birds will we be like? I know I'll have Bald eagle wings. But, I don't know what your national bird is." Alfred said.

"I think I will have whopper swan wings." Tino said. He took a bite of his laskiaispulla.

"My country's bird is a green pheasant." Kiku said. He ate some of his miso soup.

"I will have a common blackbird's wings." Berwald said. He eyed his fiskbullar and ate some of his Janssons frestelse.

"What a weird bunch we have." Alfred said. Alfred began stuffing his face with hamburgers and fries.

"Hai, but it is unique." Kiku said.

* * *

After lunch, the Thunderbirds headed for gym class. Their teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt, was writing down the attendance. He looked and wrote down the group. When he was done, he ordered the class to get in a single file line. "Now, count off." Mr. Beilschimdt had a heavy German accent.

"One!" Alfred said.

"Two!" Tino said.

"Three." Berwald said.

"Four." Kiku said.

The count off finished after the 13th count. "Ok, next is to run nine laps around the gym, including the stairs. Go." Mr. Beilschmidt blew his whistle. The students took off. About 15 minutes later; the students were wheezing as they cooled off and drank water.

"Man, this is so hardcore." Alfred said. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yesterday was worse; we had to do the outside track and the obstacle course." Tino said. He took a long sip from his water bottle.

"It really hurt my back." Kiku said. He had a small hand fan in his hand. Kiku waved the fan between him and Alfred.

"Thanks, bro! Here ya go~!" Alfred gave Kiku a bottle of water and a kiss. Kiku was ten shades of red.

"Thank you, Alfred-kun." Kiku said. He drank some of the water.

"Break's over! Alfred Jones, you can sit out until your hand heals. Now it is time to endure 30 minutes of training. No whining.!" Mr. Beilschmidt said.

* * *

After gym, Tino and Berwald went to their math class. While Kiku and Alfred went to their writing class. Tino and Berwald were doing calculus when Feliciano started to make pasta. "You are so stupid, little brother! You don't make pasta in the middle of class, buttcrotch!" Lovino, Feliciano's older brother, yelled.

"Ve~ but I'm hungry!" Feliciano whined.

"Hey! Lovino, watch your mouth. Feliciano stop making pasta and get back to your work!" The teacher yelled. He rapped the ruler on the board.

"Whatever, bastard." Lovino mumbled.

Tino and Berwald had watched the Italian brothers fight. They looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know wether to laugh or be concerned. However, class was over before they knew it, school was finally out for the day. The group spilt on their different bus routes. Tino and Alfred rode on bus, while Kiku and Berwald rode the other bus. Before the departed, the Thunderbirds bade each other goodbye and they could not wait to see each other with their wings.

"I can't wait." Tino told Alfred.

"Yeah. You said your bird was a whooper swan? What does it look like?" Alfred asked.

"It looks like any other swan, except around it's bill it's black and on the top of it's bill it's yellow. Whooper swans are known for being one of the most heaviest birds in the world." Tino explained.

"Bald eagles are totally kick ass. The have white heads, brown feathered body, a killer beak, and sharp talons!" Alfred said.

"Wow, that's quite the description." Tino said. The two continued to idly chat until Alfred had to get off the bus.

"See ya tomorrow, dude!" Alfred waved. Tino waved back as the bus drove off.

"Dad, papa, I'm home!" Alfred called as he went into his house. He set his stuff on a chair and headed into the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at the table with his evening tea.

"Hello, Alfred. How was school?" Arthur asked.

"You won't believe it, but that school is weird. They had us take these weird potions that will give us animal characteristics." Alfred said.

Arthur sat his tea down. "Ah, yes. It seems they went with that program again." He said.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"I used to attend your school. That's where I learned how to control my magic. Your papa went their too, he learned how to perfect his cooking skills." Arthur explained.

"So you're sayin' that you knew what was going on." Alfred asked.

"Of course I did. Or else I would not have enrolled you. What experiment did they want to perform?" Arthur asked.

"They gave us a potion that gives us wings of the bird that is your native country's national bird." Alfred said.

"That seems exciting." Arthur said.

"What is exciting?" Francis walked in. He was carrying a potted rose bush. Francis set the plant on the windowsill.

"The school is giving me wings." Alfred said. Francis eyed Arthur.

"You know the program offered at the academy. We thought it would make Alfred happy if he could fly. Since he always wanted to be a hero." Arthur said.

"Oh, yes, now I remember. Then yes that is exciting." Francis said.

"We're doing the same thing for Matthew. His, though, will be the national animal which is either the beaver or Canadian Horse. I can not be sure." Arthur said.

"Weird, are you guys gonna tell Mattie about this?" Alfred asked.

"When he asks. It is about time for dinner, why don't you finish your homework and we'll call you down when dinner's ready." Arthur said. He and Francis walked into the kitchen while Alfred picked his bag up and went to his room to do his homework.

"Dinner is ready!" Arthur called.

"Coming!" Alfred and Matthew said. When Matthew got home he got the same lecture with their parents. As the twins reached the bottom of the stairs, they could smell the food that was being made.

"Sweet! I smell hamburgers!" Alfred said. He raced to the kitchen table.

"I smell food, not that anyone asked." Matthew said, mostly to himself.

When Matthew finally got to the table, Alfred already piled a mountain of food on his plate. Matthew sat down next to Alfred and got some food. Arthur and Francis came from the kitchen and sat across from the boys. "So you boys already know what is going to happen tonight, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Was the response. Alfred, to be honest, was REALLY excited. Matthew, however, was still perplexed over how fast everything escalated. One day it was the first day, Alfred got hurt. The next day, Matthew and Alfred will be mutations. How will society react to that? Heck, he wasn't even sure what was going to happen to him.

The rest of dinner was eaten in chitchat and questions. How was school overall? Have they got themselves a relationship? Do they eat healthy at school? Do they get bullied? Did puberty hit? Every question but that one. After dinner and dessert, everyone went to the living to watch some TV.

"Yay! Family Guy is on!" Alfred said. He jumped onto the couch.

"Alright, we can watch a few episodes until something else comes on." Arthur said.

A few hours later, Law & Order came on. Alfred headed upstairs. He did not want to watch a boring old person show. Alfred headed to his room and got ready to take a shower. After his shower, he noticed a slight prickling sensation on his shoulder blades. He shrugged it off as the wings beginning to grow. Throwing on some pajamas he fell onto his bed. Putting his glasses on the nightstand, he played on his iPod. He started to get tired as he was reading fanfiction. Setting his iPod down, he closed his eyes and smiled about tomorrow.  
** -END OF CHAPTER 3-**

* * *

**A/N: Super sorry this is late, bros! I guess I spent to much time watching multilanguage APH videos. I don't really have anything to say. Questions, comments, and hate mail go to the review box. Remember to leave a comment on what Canada should be! Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: The Thunderbirds

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late and short. I wasn't able to write for a while, mostly because I tend to write my feelings into the dialogue of the characters. I also may not post chapters as often if I make the Varsity volleyball team. I'd like to thank GirlLovesTheWorld for reviewing. I can't do shot-outs write now because I don't want to go through my list. Thanks to all who follow and favorite my stories! (I may post the next chapter to Of Wolves and Nations tomorrow or sometime this week.)**

* * *

The next day, Alfred felt different. Of course I would, he thought. He stood up and stretched. The sound of different bones cracking caught his attention. Alfred felt new muscle and bone. He concentrated and felt his shirt shift above his new wings. He walked to his bathroom and turned on the light. The light turned on and he saw the tips of the wings beneath the hem his shirt. Alfred took his shirt and turned around. He looked behind himself and saw magnificent brown wings. Alfred smiled and moved his wings, they moved and the feathers ruffled slightly. Alfred left the bathroom and ran into Matthew.

Matthew stumbled back. A sound of claws against the floor was heard as Matthew stepped back. "Alfred. Please watch where where you're going, eh." Matthew said.

"Bro, what are you?" Alfred asked. He inspected his brother. Matthew had white fluffy ears, a little poofy tail, padded hands, and polar bear looking feet.

"I'm half polar bear. I thought it would beaver or Canadian horse, but I guess my love for polar bears changed the potion." Matthew said.

"Weird. Anyways, what do you think of my wings?" Alfred asked.

"I think I'd like to see you crash into a building." Matthew said.

"I can't do that, I'm too much of a hero!" Alfred said. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You're too full of yourself." Matthew said.

"Yep, can't be held responsible for what I'd do." Alfred gave a thumbs-up.

"Well, we better get ready for school, eh. The bus comes in a few minutes." Matthew said.

"Ok. I'll be ready in a couple minutes. I think I have to cut holes on the back of my shirt." Alfred left and went into his room.

Alfred looked around. He picked out a shirt and found some scissors. He held the shirt up and started to cut the fabric. Halfway through, Alfred realized that his wings wouldn't fit through because the holes were too small. Alfred started to think of a way to resolve the situation. Then it hit him, if he could cut the holes to where it was open. Next, he could sew a button on one side and cut a small hole on the other. So the shirt would open up at the back, have small holes, yet he could close the shirt around his wings. It was a brilliant invention. Now, all he had to do was design a superhero outfit.

After about 10 minutes, it was time to head for the bus. As Alfred waited, he was unsure what would happen. His hand was nearly healed, maybe he could ask Yao, the Chinese kid, if he had any good remedies. The bus soon arrived and Alfred got on, Matthew was right behind. Alfred tucked his wings close to himself. Everyone looked different, but their attention was towards Alfred. He blushed the faintest. Tino waved at him. Alfred moved towards him.

"Hey, Tino!" Alfred grinned as he sat down. Tino had white feathers along the bottom of his shirt and the top of his collar.

"Moi moi, Alfred!" Tino said. His wings fluttered a little under his shirt at seeing his friend.

"It looks like you haven't figured out how to get your wings and shirt to cooperate." Alfred said.

"Yeah, I've been having a hard time this morning. I cut some holes in my shirt but my wings couldn't fit. But it looks like you solved that problem." Tino said.

"If you have some thread, a needle, and a button, I could make the same thing like mine." Alfred suggested.

"I think I brought my little first aid kit. It has all that, except a button. But I have a spare on my shorts." Tino said.

"That'll work. I could start right now, if you want." Alfred said.

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything." Tino turned around and positioned his back to Alfred. Alfred got the materials and pulled out some scissors. Alfred began to cut and sew Tino's shirt. Soon, he was finished.

"Done." He told Tino. Alfred set Tino's wings like his.

"Thanks, Alfred!" Tino said. He shuffled his wings.

"You welcome, dude." Alfred replied. The two continued to chat until their bus arrived at the school.

Alfred and Tino got off the bus and went to look for their partners. Alfred spotted Berwald and Kiku over near the plaza. Berwald had cut his shirt at the back, his black wings were held up majestically. Kiku's wings were pulled tightly against his back and his shirt was a little baggy, so you could never tell he had wings. Alfred sneaked up Kiku and wrapped his arms around the tiny boy's waist, startling the poor boy. "Ah, Alfred-san!" Kiku cried.

"Hi, Berwald!" Tino said. Tino ran to Berwald, his wings fluttering as he ran. Tino jumped and hugged Berwald. Berwald blushed and embraced Tino.

"Hi, wife." Berwald said. Tino blushed.

"I'm not your wife, I'm your boyfriend." Tino said.

"Hey, Kiku, I an fix your shirt and wings if you want." Alfred said.

"I would appreciate it very much, Alfred-san." Kiku said.

"Tino, can I use your kit again for Kiku? I would have done the same for Berwald, but he already cut it to as point where it would pointless for me to fix." Alfred said.

"Sure." Tino said. Alfred fixed Kiku's shirt.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the time for first period. The Thunderbirds headed for their first period. Mr. Bock was writing down the day's assignments. The boys took their seats. They nearly failed to notice how different everyone looked. Feliciano looked half wolf, so did others. Mr Bock turned around, "Wow, I guess the weird experiment worked. Well anyways, please get out your notebooks and copy what's written on the board. If you can't hold the pencil properly, then ask someone who would be willing to write down your notes as well." Mr. Bock said.

Alfred looked at his classmates. The kids from Thailand and India both had elephant trunks and ears. Kyle, an Australian, had a kangaroo tail, kangaroo ears, and he could jump as good as one. Yao, the Chinese boy, looked nearly like a panda, except he still had his hair tied back. Ivan looked a lot like a Russian Bear. Antonio, the Spaniard, had bull horns and tail. Then there was a girl from Vietnam who looked a lot like a tiger. Alfred was quite surprised at the different animals his classmates were mutated with.

"I am quite surprised at the changes." Kiku said. He was just about done with the notes.

"Yeah, me too." Alfred said. Kiku stopped writing and looked at Alfred with a smile.

"I guess it is pretty lucky that we get wings, and the others are not so lucky. We get to fly, while they remain on the ground." Kiku said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Alfred said. He stopped writing and looked at Kiku. Kiku instantly blushed at Alfred. Alfred smiled and blew Kiku a kiss. The Japanese boy was about the color of a tomato by now.

Before any of them could speak; a voice rang out. "Ok, class. Time for your next hour." Mr. Bock said. Everyone packed up and left.

Outside in the hallway, Alfred held Kiku close and kissed him. Kiku blushed, but leaned into the kiss. Tino was being crushed by Berwald and was becoming a faint blue. Berwald soon saw that Tino was struggling to breathe and released him. "Sorry." Berwald said. Tino caught his breathe and smiled.

"It's fine." Tino said. The color began to return to his face.

Kiku slightly hugged Alfred and leaned his face on the American's chest. He listened to the steady heartbeat and lost himself in the rhythm. Kiku closed his eyes as he listened, not moving when Alfred began stroking his hair.

"Your hair is so soft." Alfred whispered. He wanted to stay like this with Kiku forever. But, the stupid bell rang. Alfred groaned and pulled away from Kiku. "Guess we better get goin'." He said.

"Hai." Kiku said.

After class, school was out. Alfred ran to Kiku and said, "Hey, can I check out your house. We can fly there." Alfred suggested.

"I would be impolite to refuse, so I guess it's ok if you come over." Kiku said.

"Sweet! Let's head there right now!" Alfred said.  
-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

**A/N: I'll have the next installment soon. Questions, comments, and hate mail go to the review box.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Kiku's House

** Yes, another late update. School is taking it's toll on me. Also, I've been trying to teach myself several languages, mostly Danish. That and I've been spending tons of time on DeviantArt. I stopped looking at fanfiction on here because half the time I either don't like the shipping or I don't like the OC idea. Because if you have a Hetalia for the states then you obviously have to have a Hetalia for the counties in the states. If you have a Hetalia for the capitals then you have to include cities, towns, tribes, and villages. It's much simpler if you abandon the idea. Of course, that's my opinion. _It's OK if I add the topic to the story? If not, I'll change it._**

* * *

Alfred and Kiku left the campus after saying good-bye to Tino and Berwald. Flying came almost naturally to Alfred. Kiku, however, had a hard time getting airborne. They flew for a while over the town until they reached the suburb where Kiku lived. Kiku's house was white with a koi pond in the front line. There were a few bamboo plants decorated around the house. The driveway had some chrysanthemums lining it. The porch had some hanging plants around the roof of it, some chairs were also in the porch with a little table. Alfred and Kiku landed on the front lawn near the koi pond. Alfred stretched out his wings and tucked them against his back.

"This is my house." Kiku said. He also stretched his wings and started to walk into his house.

"Dude, your house is nice." Alfred said as he followed Kiku into the house. The inside was even more nice than the outside. The living room had a tatami rug, a tall green vase in a corner, a low table in the middle, and a few more plants around the room.

"Allow me to show you my room." Kiku began walking down a hall. Alfred followed Kiku until they reached a door with the Japanese flag on it. "This is my room." Kiku opened the door to reveal a room with anime posters and all sorts of cool looking electronics.

"Bro, your room is AWESOME!" Alfred shouted. He sat on Kiku's bed and looked at Kiku's manga collection.

"Arigato. I collect some stuff from my home country so I don't feel homesick." Kiku said. He sat next to Alfred and started reading a random manga he found.

"What are you reading?" Alfred looked at the manga Kiku had.

"It is called Hetalia. I enjoy reading it. It provides light humor and a little culture with each country. Basically, think of every country as a human. Or personification because the countries do have citizens." Kiku explained.

"Sounds cool. Do you have any copies in English?" Alfred asked.

"I believe so. Hold on, I'll check." Kiku started searching. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any. "I'm sorry, I do not have any in English."

"That's OK." Alfred said. Before any of them could speak; a voice rang out.

"I'm home, aru!" Alfred recognized it as Yao's voice.

"I didn't know you and Yao were brothers." Alfred said.

"Adopted brothers. I have some other siblings that are adopted as well." Kiku explained.

"Is it all right if I ask Yao if he has any remedies to heal my hand faster?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. I'll call him for you." Kiku said. "Yao, can you fix my friend's hand?" He asked.

"Sure, aru. What is wrong with his hand?" Yao asked.

"Some broken fingers. Come see." Kiku said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Yao said.

A couple minutes later, Yao entered Kiku's room and brought in the ointments and herbs. Yao, now that Alfred was closer, had panda ears, a tail, and little dark spots mark where the black fur of a panda would be. "Ni hao, Alfred. Just let me see your hand and I'll see if I can fix it, aru." Yao said. Alfred showed his hand to Yao, who immediately started applying a sort of lotion.

"That feels good. I can't even feel the pain in my fingers anymore." Alfred said.

"This healing solution will heal your hand in a matter of hours, aru!" Yao said. Alfred could tell that Yao was proud of himself for creating the solution.

"Thanks, it really helps." Alfred said.

"No problem, aru. By tomorrow, your hand should be completely healed." Yao said. After a few more exchanges, Yao left to go and check on his panda.

"What kind of video games do you like?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I do like playing on my Wii and DS. Mostly Nintendo brands and devices." Kiku said.

"Then I guess you do play Kingdom Hearts, Animal Crossing, Mario stuff, and other stuff that hasn't been released in the U.S." Alfred said.

"I do enjoy playing those games." Kiku said. The two continued to chat about video games.

* * *

After maybe an hour or two, Alfred had to go home. "Sorry, bro, but I gotta go. I forgot to let my parents know I was here. But, I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya." Alfred said. They said goodbye, and Alfred took to the sky. The wind blew under his wings and some air pressure pushed down on his wings. Alfred looked down upon the neighborhoods as he flew over them. The world looked much different than on the ground. Up here he felt free and happy, he felt as though he could fly somewhere and be even more free. All of that with Kiku as well. Sighing, he found his house and landed gracefully in the backyard. Alfred went into his house and found the rest of his family at the table.

"Where were you." Arthur asked. His voice was not angry nor upset, just curious.

"Just over at Kiku's place." Alfred said as he sat at the table, across from Arthur and next to Matthew.

"Oh, OK. Well just make sure you let us know where you are so that we don't have to worry as much." Arthur said.

"I have bad news." Francis began, "I did not cook tonight so hopefully Arthur will not kill us with his food."

"My food is as good as yours!" Arthur argued. Francis chuckled.

"So what did you make?" Matthew asked. He tentatively looked at the food on the table.

"Let's see. I made scones, beef stew, and fish & chips." Arthur looked proud when he said that.

"OK. Well, if I die, I blame you." Alfred said. He cautiously took a bite of the beef stew and tried his hardest to not make a face. "I think that stereotype is true." Alfred muttered as he tried to swallow the food.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"That the English make the worst food." Alfred said.

"It means that I should cook the food from now on." Francis said. Francis got up and went into the kitchen. He came back later with a separate dish of food. Arthur frowned, Francis chuckled. "I thought that we should eat something without worrying about going hungry."

"You git." Arthur said. Still, he ate the food that Francis gave him.

"But you still love me." Francis giggled.

"I'll admit just this one time." Arthur grumbled.

After dinner, the family continued with their same routine. And that night, Alfred looked out his window and blew a kiss towards Kiku's house. Alfred went to sleep dreaming about flying to a wonderful place where he and Kiku could live happily.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, questions, and hate mail go to the review box.**


End file.
